Impura
by JuliaHart
Summary: Cuando Andromeda escapa de su casa, sólo encuentra un lugar donde debe ir.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto **Citas Célebres**, del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

"_El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado es amar." Baltasar Gracián._

* * *

El frío le recorre los huesos, mientras ella se ajusta un poco más su pesada capa negra. Hogsmade está completamente nevado y a pesar de que se está congelando, Andrómeda no puede evitar parar a contemplar el ambiente. Es una noche completamente helada.

Le recuerda a tantas cosas, a tantos momentos vividos en su casa. La nieve es blanca, pura. Le gusta pensar que ella podría ser así, que ella era así. Pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que le ha dicho su madre hacía tan sólo unas horas, cuando Andrómeda al fin se había animado a cruzar el umbral de su hogar para no volver.

-Siempre supe que eras una impura. No quiero volver a verte nunca más, para mí estás muerta.

Las lágrimas caen sobre su níveo rostro, antes de que Andrómeda pueda hacer algo para detenerlas. Las caras de sus hermanas aparecen en su mente.

Narcissa -totalmente hermosa, impoluta, perfecta- ahora lloraba mientras le gritaba a su madre:

-¡No la dejes ir, mamá! ¡Es Andrómeda! ¡Es tu hija! ¡Quédate Andrómeda!

Bellatrix era muy distinta en cambio. Sonreía.

-Se lo merece, Cissy. ¿Para que quieres tener una hermana _traidora_? – la última palabra la sisea suavemente, dando a entender que no le importa Andrómeda. Que en cuestión de segundos ya la ha olvidado, ya no es su hermana.

Su padre no había emitido palabra. No la había defendido, no la había insultado. Nada. Estaba quieto detrás de su esposa, sin intervenir. Andrómeda se dio cuenta que eso fue una de las cosas que más le afecto, creyó que su padre diría algo al menos.

La puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo, y Andrómeda podía seguir escuchando los gritos desesperados de su hermana menor y el _'Compórtate, Narcissa.'_ que le había dicho Bellatrix. Pudo imaginar a su madre, todavía sin mostrar menor expresión en su rostro, yendo hacia el tapiz de la familia Black. Seguramente, gritaría a todos que la dejen sola y borraría el rostro de su segunda hija de él. Luego, se enteraría el resto de la familia y su madre la odiaría aún más por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

* * *

Camina lentamente, estrujando entre sus blancas manos un pequeño trozo de papel que contenía una dirección: la de Ted Tonks.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de la casa del chico. Había decidido ir caminando para despejar un poco su mente. Empezó a observar las casas a ambos lados de la calle y se dio cuenta que todas estaban decoradas con luces. En algunas ventanas se podía observar las familias dentro, sonríendo y charlando.

Entonces, Andrómeda se da cuenta. Es Noche Buena. Muchas familias están reunidas, cuando se fue de su casa estaban por salir a casa de Tía Walburga a un banquete donde se reunirían los Black. Había estado todo el día pensando en su huída, que lo había olvidado completamente. Ahora estarían todos reunidos, tratando de ignorar el tema que todos sabían: había una nueva mancha en el tapiz.

Pensó que quizás era un poco inapropiado llegar a una casa de familia a las diez de la noche, justo en el día de Noche Buena. Pero no tenía opción. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y aunque lo tuviera, necesitaba a Ted.

* * *

Cuando encontró la casa, tuvo que armarse de coraje para poder tocar la puerta. Le abrió una señora de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro y una sonrisa muy grande.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, niña?- le preguntó preocupada. La chica estaba totalmente pálida y sola en una noche gélida, lo que era bastante alarmante para una madre como la Sra. Tonks.-¿Estás bien, querida? ¿A quién buscas?

Son muchas preguntas para contestar en ese momento, y Andrómeda no sabe la respuesta a ninguna, excepto a la última.

-¿Aquí vive Ted Tonks?-pregunta en un susurro, le duele todo. Por fuera, y por dentro. Especialmente, por dentro.

Se escucha la voz de un chico desde adentro, _su voz._- ¿Mamá, quién es?

Y el chico la ve, y le recuerda tanto a una muñeca rota. Andrómeda, que es totalmente hermosa y elegante en su casa, en una casa de muggles. No lo puede creer. La chica está helada y la Sra. Tonks lo nota.

-Pasa, preciosa. Ted, no seas maleducado, haz que tu amiga se sienta como en casa.-lo reprende con una pequeña sonrisa. A la mujer no se le ha escapado la mirada con la que su hijo observó a la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado Andrómeda?-pregunta el chico, cuando por fin están solos. La pobre muchacha tuvo que saludar a toda la familia, que no eran pocos, y nadie entendía muy bien que hacía allí pero todos sonreían. Hasta un hombre le dijo _'Bien hecho, campeón'_ a Ted al pasar. A Andrómeda le había gustado mucho la familia Tonks, en especial la madre de Ted. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre y a su propia familia, tan distintas una de otra.

Ella quiso decirle, quiso expresar todo lo que había sentido. De verdad quiso. Pero no pudo. De un momento a otro, se quedo muda, estática. Muy pálida, lo que asustó un poco a Ted.

-Estás helada.-murmuró el muchacho mientras rozaba suavemente una mejilla de la chica con su mano.- ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Pero Andrómeda no quiere separarse de Ted por mucho tiempo. El chico le trae una camiseta suya y un pantalón de pijama de su madre. La ostentosa muchacha parece menos Black a cada momento.

Andrómeda no deja que se vaya. Se acuestan sobre las mantas, la chica apoyada sobre el pecho de Ted. De un momento a otro empieza a hablar.

-Me he escapado.-revela.-No quiero volver con ellos, no me dejes por favor. Eres lo más importante que tengo.- dice la chica, susurrando.

Ted la abraza, y no puede creer que una chica como Andrómeda pueda querer a alguien cómo él.

-Nunca te dejaría.-le dice.- Nunca.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la madre de Ted sube a ver que ha pasado con los dos jóvenes y los encuentra acostados, abrazados y dormidos.

La Sra. Tonks no puede evitar sonreír.


End file.
